


I'm Already Yours

by r0ryy



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: Zagreus appreciates Than's more affectionate moods.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 589





	I'm Already Yours

**Author's Note:**

> my first fanfic in like 3 years of course it's thanzag thanks supergiant for the hyperfixation.

Thanatos is not a particularly affectionate person. It doesn’t come easy for him the way it does for Zagreus, not even towards the people that he loves. But Zag has always known this about him and tries to remind himself of the fact when Than occasionally comes across cold and uncaring. It doesn’t always take the sting out of his disregard, especially when Zagreus first decided to leave the House and they spent a majority of their brief interactions arguing, trying to hide the heartbreak that ran sharp underneath. But as they’ve repaired their relationship, the prince has grown to cherish the little signs of affection than Thanatos will sometimes show him. The casual bump of their shoulders when they are leaning on the balcony overlooking the Styx, the way he brushes the unruly hair out of Zagreus’ eyes after one of their competitions, his rare and cherished smiles.

Zagreus thought for a long time that Thanatos simply didn’t reciprocate his feelings, but now with the assurance that he does, it is easier to view Than’s silences or distance as simply a part of who he is. And Zagreus has committed himself to loving all of him, even the parts that sometimes run cold. It can be difficult, but it does make the moments when Thanatos reveals the true extent of his affection all the more special.

Like now, as he stands poised at the courtyard window ready to leap to his freedom, only to feel a strong arm sneak around his waist. He is pulled back gently against Than’s sturdy chest and feels the death god press his forehead into the curve of his shoulder.

“Hi Zag,” he murmurs, “Sorry to hold you up, but I only just got back.”

“You’re not sorry,” Zagreus teases, twisting in Thanatos’ embrace to face him. “You love delaying all of my many escape attempts.”

“Not true,” Than replies, “you’re just very easily distracted.”

“Well you can be very distracting.” Zagreus grins and pulls Than down into a kiss. He sighs, cradling the back of Zagreus’ head and drawing their bodies closer. Unrestrained affection from Thanatos like this is rare, and Zag doesn’t want to miss a moment of it. He winds his arms around Than’s neck, drawing him deeper into the kiss, all thoughts of escape disappearing in the slide of Thanatos’ lips against his.

Zagreus breaks away for a moment to seat himself on the window ledge and then hooks his legs around Than’s hips to draw him back in. His quiet, longing exhalation against Zagreus’ mouth is enough to have the prince’s skin buzzing.

“I love it when you get like this,” Zag admits softly between kisses, “when you want to keep me all for yourself.” Than hums in response and drops his head to mouth reverently at the column of Zagreus’ throat.

“I always want you to myself,” he murmurs, stopping to suck at a spot just beneath his jaw. Zag tips his head back, lavishing in the attention.

“Then take me,” he sighs as Than’s tongue laves across the mark he left. “You already know I’m yours.”

Thanatos groans, burying his face against Zagreus’ neck.

“The things you say sometimes…” he trails off as Zag drags him into another kiss, locking his ankles together around Than’s hips suggestively. Thanatos takes the hint and lifts him up, hands digging into the back of his strong thighs. Zagreus gasps, delighted that Than has gotten the picture, as he swiftly carries him back to his chambers.

Once they are there, any restraint Thanatos might have been clinging to vanishes behind the safety of locked doors. He sucks Zagreus’ bottom lip into his mouth, teeth gazing over the trapped flesh. Zag groans and flits his tongue out to feel it brush against Than’s own. The kiss deepens as Thanatos deposits the prince onto his perpetually unmade bed. The weight of him pressing down against Zagreus sends heat blossoming across his skin just as much as it grounds him in this moment.

“You should get me out of all this clothing,” he purrs when they briefly part for air.

“So demanding,” Than rumbles, but with a wave of his hand both of their garments are spirited away, leaving only the delicious sensation of skin on skin.

“Well you’re so quick to meet all my demands,” Zagreus teases, pressing kisses to Than’s cheeks and forehead and throat and any other spot he can reach from this position. “Perhaps you should train me to be more patient.”

“Perhaps.” Than smiles down at him and Zagreus thinks his heart could burst from how much he loves this man.

“Come here,” he murmurs, dragging Thanatos back down into a filthy kiss. Zagreus swallows Than’s groans as he hitches the prince up higher on the bed, hands roaming freely down the hard panes of his body. Gods but Than is gorgeous, and he tells him as much when they break away to gasp for air, foreheads pressed together.

“Zagreus,” he groans, dipping to hide his blush in the crook of Zag’s shoulder.

“It’s true,” the prince murmurs with a grin. “Sometimes when we’re fighting out there I like to just watch you move and imagine what you’re going to do to me later.” Than groans again and bites at his collarbone.

“You are insufferable,” he mumbles.

“And you are terrible at taking compliments,” Zag laughs, tipping Than’s face up to kiss his forehead. Thanatos finds his lips again, and then his hands, lacing their fingers together and pinning Zagreus down to the bed.

“I should be the one complimenting you,” Than murmurs, close enough that their lips still brush together, “I just can’t ever find the right words.”

“Then show me,” Zagreus replies, arching his body into Than’s. “Show me how I make you feel.”

Thanatos’ responding groan is muffled as he bites at Zag’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. His fingers smooth across the prince’s chest, tracing lightly up and down his sides until Zagreus is shivering. Than’s mouth trails lower, licking and sucking his way down until his breath ghosts across one of Zag’s nipples. He flicks his tongue ever so lightly against it and Zag jerks, hands threading through Than’s short hair to try and pull him closer.

“More,” he gasps, “gods don’t tease me Than.”

“I thought you wanted me to train your patience,” Thanatos says, running the flat of his tongue across the sensitive bud, just once. Zagreus groans, flopping back against the rumpled pillows.

“I shouldn’t have suggested that to you.”

“Yes, you might regret that,” Than replies, rolling Zag’s nipple gently between his teeth until the prince all but whines. He pays the other side equal attention, sucking gently while he kneads at Zag’s pecs with scythe calloused hands. Than pulls off with a wet pop that sends heat straight between Zagreus’ legs, and presses a kiss to the frantic beat of his heart.

“You’re so strong,” Thanatos murmurs, and the reverence in his voice turns Zagreus on more than anything else he’s done so far. “So resilient,” he breathes, kissing a line down Zag’s trembling stomach.

“Than-” he says, more of a punched out exhalation than anything else as Thanatos settles between his thighs. Zagreus reaches down to twine their fingers together and Than presses a soft kiss to his knuckles, then another one to the length of his cock. Zag’s head falls back with a moan as Thanatos mouths wetly up his swollen flesh, pausing at the top to flick his tongue over the slit, lapping at the beads of precum that are already leaking out.

“I think I’ve grown to like testing you,” Than rumbles, then licks a long stripe from base to tip, “seeing how much you can take before you beg.”

“I’ll take anything,” Zag gasps, hips twitching, already desperate for more. “Anything you’ll give me.”

“So needy.” Than sucks lightly on the head of Zag’s cock until he bucks up into his mouth, then pulls away and gives the prince a warning swat on the thigh.

“Hold still,” he commands, “until I decide I’m done with you.”

Zagreus groans but obeys, clutching at the sheets with his free hand as Than goes back to torturing him with his mouth. His little licks and sucks aren’t enough to do anything but stoke the fire that is raging in Zag’s belly until his thighs are trembling with effort to stay still.

“Than,” he moans, “Than please, you’re killing me.”

“I’m sorry,” Thanatos murmurs, lips still brushing against his twitching cock with every word, “is there something you’d rather I be doing instead?”

“Fuck me,” Zag gasps before he can even think about it. “I want to feel you inside me.” Thanatos groans and bites at the crease of his thigh.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please,” Zagreus groans. “Use your hands, get me ready, please.”

“There’s a good boy,” Than rumbles and _oh_ if that doesn’t send a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Thanatos presses a final kiss to Zagreus’ hip and then retrieves the bottle of oil they keep stashed in the trunk by the foot of the bed. Zag pushes a pillow down under his hips and sighs longingly when Than settles back down between his splayed legs.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much, right?” Than murmurs, coating his fingers in a generous amount of oil.

“Of course,” Zagreus replies, reaching down to card his fingers through Than’s silken hair. Thanatos turns to kiss his palm and murmur a quiet “Good,” against his skin, then pushes one of Zag’s thighs up high enough to hook over his shoulder and goes back to mouthing at his cock. Zagreus relaxes into the attention as Than’s fingers skim down past his balls to rub gentle little circles at his entrance.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he breathes, locking eyes with Zagreus as he sucks the head of his cock back into his mouth. Zag makes a strangled sound, almost wanting to look away in embarrassment but unable to break from Than’s gaze as he swallows down more of his length. Thanatos sets a slow, maddening pace as he continues to tease at the rim of Zagreus’ hole. Zag groans and presses back against him, wanting more, needing more. Thanatos pushes just the tip of his finger inside, mouth sliding up his cock with a wet noise that makes Zagreus’ entire body flush. Than is infuriatingly slow with his ministrations, and by the time he’s got an entire finger inside, Zag’s cock is drooling a steady stream of precum that Thanatos languidly laps from his shaft.

“Than,” he groans, fingers tightening their grip in his hair, “I want more. I can take it.” Than sucks slowly up his length and then pulls away with an obscene little slurp.

“What do you say when you want something Zagreus?” he murmurs, not bothering to suppress his smug grin as he crooks his finger and makes Zag jolt.

“Please Than, please,” he begs, throwing his head back with a shudder.

“There we are,” Thanatos replies, feathering another too-light kiss over the head of his cock and finally sliding another finger in alongside the first. It’s a bit of a stretch, but the light burn is quickly lost to the heat and pleasure of Than’s mouth enveloping him.

“Just relax for me,” he murmurs in between long swallows, free hand massaging at Zag’s hip. “Let me take care of you.” Zagreus moans headily, melting into the slide of Than’s mouth along his cock, the slide of his fingers inside him. He already feels so full, like Thanatos is crawling into his body and filling up all of the parts of him that ache and want. He’s making breathless little noises that he might be embarrassed about if he had the wherewithal to think beyond the way that Than is flicking his tongue hard against his slit and grazing the pads of his fingers across that spot inside him.

“Gods Than, that’s so good,” he gasps, “you’re so good to me.”

Thanatos hums in response and sucks him deeper, teasing at his rim with a third finger.

“Yes,” Zagreus manages, ragged, “please, more.”

Than pulls off just long enough to mumble, “So greedy,” but indulges his prince, working a third finger inside the hot clutch of Zag’s body.

“I can’t help it,” Zagreus says, “I don’t think I could ever stop wanting more of you. The way you– Gods Than!” He breaks off as Thanatos swallows him down to the root. “Oh that’s…” and then Than starts fucking him properly with his fingers and whatever he was about to say dissolves into moans. Zagreus can feel the knot in his stomach coiling tighter and he has to pull Thanatos off his cock before he comes too early. The sound Than’s mouth makes as Zag jerks him away nearly undoes him.

“W-wait,” he gasps, “Give me a second, I’m too close.”

“Then it sounds like you’re finally ready for me,” Than says and the gravel in his voice makes Zagreus shiver. He slides up Zag’s body, trailing kisses as he goes, until he finally claims Zagreus’ lips with his own. Zag wastes little time plunging his tongue inside; he wants to taste himself on the roof of Than’s mouth, feel how he’s crawled into his body and made a place for himself there, the same way that Thanatos has done to him. They lose themselves in the kiss for a while, content to slide hands over heated flesh as Zagreus unwinds. Eventually, Zag hooks his legs around Than’s hips and uses them to draw him in closer.

“Okay, I’m ready now,” he murmurs into the flesh of Than’s neck where he has been sucking marks into the dark skin.

“Took you long enough,” Than teases, reaching down to align himself with Zag’s twitching hole.

“Forgive me for trying to prolong the experience,” he shoots back, nipping hard at Than’s shoulder and earning a soft groan. “You know how to play me too well.”

“Yes, I do,” Thanatos responds, kissing Zag's temple as he pushes slowly inside. Zagreus sighs from the depths of his lungs and curls around Than to keep him there.

“Oh my love,” Than breathes against the shell of his ear as he starts moving, rocking them together while Zag tightens his arms around Than’s torso.

“Than,” he sighs longingly, reaching down to grab at his ass and pull him in deeper. “More.”

Thanatos draws back and reaches down to hold Zagreus’ hips, adjusting his thrusts until he finds an angle that has Zag moaning with every exhale. Zagreus runs his hands up Than’s strong torso, delighting in the flex of hard muscle beneath his fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathes, reaching up to cup Than’s face in one hand. Thanatos turns towards it, pressing a kiss against Zagreus’ palm and slowing to a languid pace that has his hips pressing against the back of Zag’s thighs, bottoming out with every thrust.

“F-fuck,” Zagreus groans, head tipped back against the pillows. “Oh I love the way you fill me up.”

“Zagreus,” Than says, and there is a rawness to his voice that makes the prince feel unreasonably proud.

“You feel so good inside me,” he murmurs around a grin, tracing back down the flexing muscles of Thanatos' stomach. “I wish you would keep me like this forever.” Than groans at that, hiding his blush in Zagreus’ palm.

“Maybe you should,” Zag continues, “Tie me down and keep something inside me so I’m always ready for you.” Thanatos makes a helpless sound, fingers squeezing harder into Zagreus’ hips. “That way you can use me whenever the urge strikes you, and I’ll always be ready for your cock.”

Than digs his teeth into the meat of Zagreus’ palm and reaches one hand down to start firmly stroking Zag’s cock in time with his quickening thrusts.

“You’re far too coherent for my liking,” he rumbles, and what can Zagreus do but come apart under the combined pleasure of Thanatos grinding against his prostate and thumbing roughly over his slit.

“Oh Than, fuck,” he moans, grabbing desperately for every inch of flesh he can find as Thanatos speeds up until their hips are slapping together with every thrust. “That’s it, ahhh-” Zagreus wants to tease Than more with his words, but it’s impossible to think beyond how good it feels to be held and claimed like this. Than hunches over, rutting into him with force enough to make the bed shake, and still Zag wants more.

“Than, harder, please,” he begs, gripping at Than’s hair with one hand and clawing at his back with the other. Thanatos obliges with what is almost a snarl and Zagreus moans punched out little sounds as Than fucks him into the mattress.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Zag nearly whines, clenching down on Thanatos’s cock as he feels himself get close. “Than please, make me come for you.” Thanatos groans and moves his hands to the back of Zagreus’ thighs, pressing down and bending him nearly in half, leaving Zag’s cock to throb against his stomach.

“Not until I say you can,” he breathes. Zagreus makes a desperate noise and rakes his nails down Than’s back.

“Be good for me,” Than rumbles, “or I’ll stop right now and leave you like this.”

“No, don’t stop, I’ll be good, I promise,” Zagreus begs, squeezing around Thanatos to persuade him. 

“Mmm, there's my good boy,” Than murmurs, and goes back to pounding him without mercy.

It lasts so much longer without Than stroking him, pleasure mounting in Zagreus’ body until he’s an reduced to an incoherent mess. He can’t think beyond the delicious slide of Than’s cock inside him, striking dead on his prostate and making him clamp down with every thrust. It’s almost too much as Thanatos drags him higher and higher without letting him come. Finally, just as Zagreus is starting to think he can’t take any more, Than reaches down and grips his aching cock, stroking in time with his frantic thrusts.

“Come for me, Zagreus,” he murmurs, almost gently in comparison to the way he’s fucking him. “Let me see what I do to you.”

And Zagreus obeys, back arched, shouting Thanatos’ name like a mantra as his cock throbs and sends hot stripes of cum splattering across his chest. Than drags it out, milking Zag’s length until he is shaking with overstimulation, before finally letting the prince collapse against the bed. He floats in a haze of pleasure that has his body still humming and twitching as Than slows down.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Zagreus says, gripping at Than’s pecs and clenching around his cock. “I want to feel you come inside me.”

Thanatos shudders and obeys, resuming a pace that isn’t quite as punishing as the one before, but still makes Zag’s toes curl with delicious little aftershocks.

“That’s it, use me up,” he murmurs, rolling Than’s nipples between his fingers. “Let me feel you come Than.”

“Oh Zag,” he whispers and then does, mouth open around a sudden, desperate moan that makes Zagreus’ spent length twitch. He can feel Than’s cock throb inside him, and the hot pulse of cum that follows almost makes Zag want to roll him over and ride him until they’re both too exhausted to move.

Thanatos collapses on top of him and Zagreus locks his legs around his waist so that he can’t pull out, letting the soft fluttering of his muscles milk the last of the pleasure from Than's body. Zagreus holds him there, stroking up and down his back with a weary reverence as their muscles unwind and their breathing returns to normal.

“Thank you for that,” Zag murmurs, pressing a kiss to Than’s flushed cheek. Thanatos opens his eyes to smile quietly at him and returns the kiss to Zagreus’ smiling mouth.

“Anything for you, my love,” he sighs, pulling out and adjusting himself to lie more comfortably against the prince. With all of his usual energy fucked out of him, Zag is content to just lie there for a while and run his fingers through Than’s soft hair.

“I’m surprised there aren’t any mortals you should be fetching right now,” he half-jokes, trying to gauge when this rare, peaceful moment of theirs will be interrupted.

“There are,” Than murmurs, turning his head to press a kiss against Zagreus’ wrist, “but they can wait.” He smiles again and pulls himself away from the warmth of Zag’s arms. Zagreus’ pout is quickly transformed into a delighted grin as Than deftly scoops him up and floats them over to Zagreus’ bathing chambers.

“Someone needs to clean you up first.”


End file.
